The First Time I Saw You
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: Simon Masrani requested for his Operations Manager Claire Dearing to give new hire Owen Grady a tour around the park before his formal induction. They both are instantly attracted to each other, but their differences start to be very evident after the first handshake. Would these be enough for them to avoid acting on it? {Future updates can be found on Archive of Our Own}
1. Chapter 1

They wouldn't be able to tell you if it was love at first sight. Admit they had fallen in love with each other the moment they laid eyes on the other. It would be impossible for them to even recall if it perhaps wasn't the first, but until the second or third time when they realized they had found the one.

However, they both remembered every detail of the first time they looked at the other. The way she walked towards him. The cheeky smile curved in his lips. The way her long red locks flew in the wind. How for a second, the rest of the world seemed to vanish as green and hazel met.

Their eyes were the first to make contact, but it was a handshake what ignited the spark. It was the handshake they exchanged for two seconds longer than expected what had her smiling back, feeling the freckles in her cheeks warm. It was the way their hands fit so comfortably what made him stand straight and inch closer.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a black and white checkered cold shoulder top, and a pair of high heels. An outfit that made her look chic, and complimented every curve of her body. For a man like him, it was impossible not to admire and even stare a little. Her fresh vanilla scent was something he knew he'd find completely intoxicating at some point.

He was in a pair of slacks and a light white dress shirt. It was his first day at the job, he knew he was to meet the woman in charge of the park and figured it wouldn't harm anyone if he looked casual but still presentable. It was hot, so he had the first two buttons of his shirt undone. For a woman like her, it was impossible not to notice how some of his chest hair was visible. She didn't stare, but couldn't help bite on her lower lip for a second.

"Mr. Grady." The operations manager finally greeted him after noticing they were still shaking hands.

"Ms. Dearing." The Navy man nodded upon releasing her hand.

They were standing in the Samsung Innovation Center. She had come down from the control center to meet him by Pearl, the brachiosaurus hologram.

Four raptors were in the last phase of incubation before hatching. Owen Grady had been hired by InGen to take on a new project. It mostly consisted in behavior analyses and training technics.

The study was not under Claire's directive, but it would still take place in her park so she had been asked to show the new hire around. He'd be using her facilities and would require to be part of the park's budget, and so her boss, Simon Masrani, had requested for him to be settled in by her exclusively.

"Was your flight alright?" She asked politely, trying to build up some casual conversation that would lead into the whole induction. "And the ferry over to the island?"

"It was alright." He shrugged it off. "Is that for me?" He pointed out at the badge the young woman had in her hands. She was also carrying a small file with her. Inside she had everything she'd need to settle him in.

At his question, Claire looked down to find her fingers playing with the neck strap. "Yes." She cleared her throat and handed it over. "You are required to wear that at all times, either around your neck or clipped to the waist band." She suggested, as she started to walk out with him.

Following her, he wore his new badge around his neck as told.

The fresh a/c inside the building made the humid heat outside feel like they had just stepped into an outdoor's oven. It only required some adjusting to figure out that it wasn't that bad.

"We only get two types of weather here; hot or rain." Claire informed him upon eying his expression. "And no, you can't tell when it's going to rain." She added.

Central America wasn't really about seasons. It was the rain forest. Sometimes it rained, sometimes it didn't. They could be in the middle of raining season — which usually started in May and ended in September, and they would still get dry days where the sun would be heating down like no other day. And it worked the other way too, it could be summer and on any given day it would pour down for hours.

Once they were by the lagoon railing, Claire opened her file and took out a map. "We are here." She draw a red X right by the edge of the lagoon in the map. She then grabbed the blue marker and wrote something by the innovation building. She was writing down the facilities he could find there, like the control center and Hammond Creation Lab.

"I hope you are writing your phone number down there." Owen smiled over her shoulder.

Claire fought really hard not to chuckle but her smile was evident.

"You know, just in case I get lost and need to call you to come get me." He offered that signature cheeky smile of his.

The redhead pursed her lips but still refused to make eye contact with him.

"You won't." She assured him with determination, "because I'll be giving you the tour myself." She added, putting her blue marker down.

"And what did I ever do to earn such a privilege?" He grinned. "Shall we?" He offered his arm, like this wasn't work related; but suddenly an arranged date of sorts.

Claire looked over, his arm out for her to grab. She had to close her eyes for half a second and shake her head, the thought invading it. The image of his bicep, how strong it would feel. It sure looked like one she wouldn't mind hold on to, but she had to keep professional—- and walking around the park from his arm? That she had to decline.

"So we are doing the park clock wise." She moved her eyes from his arm up to meet his own. "We are starting with the Gentle Giants and we will end with the Mosasaurus Feeding show." She explained while showing him the trace they will follow.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled.

Claire then took the yellow marker out, "there are a few attractions that follow a schedule; it's mostly the feeding ones." She kept explaining while she highlighted an specific time with the marker on each of the shows.

The petting zoo had feedings at all times, so they were good with that one. She then mentally coordinated everything so he could see the T-Rex being fed and walk over to the Mosasaurus one from there.

Owen just watched her write all sorts of time frames along the map. He was puzzled to say the least. Why was this woman calculating how many minutes they could spend at the petting zoo in order to be in time for the first pachycephalosaurus battle?

"You wouldn't want to spend some time in the pool, would you?" She asked, never taking her eyes from the little brochure. The face she had was making him realize she was not joking and it was a real question.

"Um, no. I forgot my trunks in my luggage." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Unless you want to go skinny dipping with me." He teased.

Claire stopped writing for a second, "no pool then."

Owen laughed.

"I guess I can just walk you into the aquatic park, round the pool, and from there we head to the battle." She smiled.

They had been standing there for at least five minutes, and he still couldn't wrap his mind around what she was doing on that map. What were all the markers for? Was she color coding their ... itinerary?

He was intrigued. This was only the surface of the woman she was, but he didn't know that. At least not yet. He waited for her to be ready, so their tour could begin.

Claire had quietly calculated for him to have ten minutes with the baby dinosaurs. She guided him through the entrance, cutting the line. She found one of the takers and asked for them to bring them some food.

Owen took on the impulse he felt of walking over to a baby triceratops. He started petting the creature and was immediately mesmerized by the miracle in front of his eyes.

The look in his eyes was very similar to the one Claire had had when she first saw Lovelace, back when she was an intern at the age of nineteen. However, that spark was long gone and she no longer could relate to what he was feeling.

The navy man turned over, trying to find her but she was already on the phone. She had stepped to a corner where she could listen clearly to the other person on the line.

The redhead would occasionally bring her eyes over to Owen and see what he was doing, her attention never leaving the call.

He had been brought a basket with all sorts of branches and leaves so he could feed his new best friend.

"Is she always like this?" He asked the taker with a frown.

They had met not even half an hour ago and he already had this urge, this inner challenge, to try show her a good time. She looked so out of touch with everything. What was she doing over the phone when these babies were eager to play with her?

At least that's what the baby apatosaurus nudging her hip wanted. The redhead only looked down at the animal and in a minute the taker was over trying to get her to leave the boss to her call.

In exactly ten minutes, Claire was back by Owen's side. "Fun, huh?" She smiled.

Owen chuckled, "yeah they are —-"

"So, the aquatic center is across from here. I can walk you around since it's a family friendly zone." She explained, "no skinny dipping allowed." She flirted.

He curved an eyebrow, so she did have a sense of humor and could follow a joke. Maybe not /everything/ was a serious business move for her.

She walked passed all the baby dinosaurs and led him across the petting zoo to the pool.

"Aren't you going to wave them goodbye?" He joked.

"They'll live."

Claire had once again, cut the line and found exclusive seats for them at the stadium. The pachycephalosaurus battle was to start in about five minutes. The operations manager had her eyes on her iPhone screen while she typed away a few e-mails. This especial request was taking most of her day, but since it came straight from her boss, she had to work from her cellphone while showing Mr. Grady around.

Owen just looked over and rolling his eyes he walked over to one of the snack vendors. He got himself some popcorn and a coke. Just that cost him over ten bucks which he found outrageous.

By the time he was back, he noticed Claire was still on her phone. She probably didn't even notice he was gone.

"Popcorn?" He offered.

The redhead looked up and shook her head. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"He sold it to me!" He pointed out at the young man who happened to be walking up the staircase.

"That's twelve dollars and fifteen cents."

Owen was impressed she even knew the price for every single snack they sold at the park, it seemed. "I know. I would need to have a word with the woman in charge, demand a refund." He joked.

Claire eyed him from the corner of her eye and shook her head.

"Are you really going to spend the whole show on your phone?" Owen wondered.

There was a teen creature pushing a line of blocks over to the other side of the arena, following the orders of her trainer.

Claire rolled her eyes and placed her phone down before looking up. "Cute!" She faked, "happy?" She then went back to her cellphone.

Owen gave up and decided to enjoy the little show himself.

"Listen; I have a deadline for this one project in a couple of days. And they are doing everything wrong so I'm trying to explain to them how I want it done." She sighed with no much detail since he didn't have clearance for that.

"I get it. You are busy." He kept eating his popcorn while sounding indifferent.

"This tour is for you, not for me. I don't see why you care if I'm enjoying myself." She added.

"I don't."

"Good."

That last exchange was like they had just shook hands on an unspoken challenge. If there was something that irked Claire Dearing was when people were condescending. He didn't care? Now she wanted him to care.

On his end; she was sitting there acting like she didn't have a love, a bond with her kingdom. He was going to have her enjoy herself by the end of this so-called tour... and he was determined on that.

Next stop was the monorail.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't pout, you look cute." Owen laughed while they walked over to the Cretaceous Cruise.

He had gotten them into this one souvenir store by the monorail station. The sun was heating with fury over Isla Nublar and they had decided to get a couple of bottled waters to dehydrate themselves.

Owen had also gotten a baseball cap so he could cover his head from the sun, and it didn't matter how much Claire insisted that she was fine, he didn't accept a no for an answer; she was getting one too.

He didn't get her a regular black baseball cap with the park's logo like his, though. He got her a cute green T-Rex beanie. The little bits of that beautiful emerald in her eyes highlighted by the beanie's shades of green. Owen had to take a second to admire them. Maybe deep down inside he had gotten that one cap just for this one reason, but the cover up was to tease her.

Claire rolled her eyes but couldn't help smile afterwards. She didn't know why she was dealing with this. She was a grown woman, an adult, and most importantly the one in charge here. And yet, even if she had the power to take the beanie off and toss it into the first garbage can, she didn't. She left it on.

He had gotten all sorts of merchandise which was fine, but he had not only invested in some crap for him but also her and that was not okay.

Claire was not the type to be sporting all sorts of dino-knick knacks. Owen on the other hand, was already wearing a t-shirt featuring the mosasaurs and he had gotten a waist pouch bag. In there he had put the rest of his new things; all sorts of pens and keychains.

"I'll make sure our merchandise department sends you some coupons for your next visit." She teased him.

She had been working on her cellphone while they worked. She would rather be doing all this through her laptop, but she was stuck with doing this tour.

"If you are going to keep your nose on that cellphone, the least you can do is use the cover I got you." He shrugged. He was enjoying a brachiosaurus lollipop he had gotten.

"Can you be more noisy while sucking on that?" She wondered, a little annoyed by the noise.

"What's the fun in having a lollipop if you don't feel the sound?" He wondered, making the smacking louder, just for her amusement.

"I hope you choke on it." She smiled over. She knew that candy dinosaur's long neck would crack on him any second.

"You should have yours too, so we can choke together. It'd be romantic; just like Romeo and Juliet."

Claire glanced over, "I don't eat sweets between meals".

"Speaking of, you should let me treat you to lunch. I promise you won't regret it." He grinned.

Her eyes fixed on his for a second, she had to eat and she was stuck with him until this insufferable tour was over, so why not. "We can have a lunch break after the Jungle Trek." She pulled out her map. She had it all planned out there.

Owen just eyed her. He found that map ridiculous, "isn't the next one a water ride?" He asked while looking around.

"Yes."

"I hope that stupid map falls into the river." He offered.

"If it does, you are going after it." She added dryly.

He just pulled his hands up, he was not going anywhere that map. He couldn't help but smile at her, though.

There was something about her and the way she got so defensive. He had noticed the way her freckles danced on her cheeks when she did. He found it adorable.

Once she wrote down their lunch break, the redhead folded her map and put it away. "Shall we?" She wondered, they both were standing at the entrance.

He sighed and nodded.

She left her stuff with the young guy in charge of the attraction, she truly couldn't believe she was doing this.

"You may leave an hour early if you get rid of that stupid beanie". She promised her employee as she pulled it off her head and handed it over along with the rest of her things

"Yes, ma'am."

Each and every one of the staff members knew Claire would be around the park that day. They had had time to get over the fact that those in charge of an attraction would have the delightful privilege to see her on the ride or at the show.

"Damn, I lost the bet. I owe you a kiss". Owen teased surprised the kid monitoring the kayaks wasn't slightly surprised to see her there.

"Excuse me?" Claire looked over a little confused but she couldn't help herself and unconsciously lick her lower lip a little.

"I made a bet with myself. I truly thought the person at the ride would be in shock to see you around. I lost, so now I owe you."

"What are you talking about? I'm out here all the time." She playfully shrugged. It wasn't a lie, she did have to take care of many matters around the park. However, she never rode any of the attractions or sat through a show.

Owen shrugged and stepped into the kayak, taking the front seat.

"What did you bet if you were right?" She casually asked, trying to hide her curiosity, following after him and stepped into their kayak.

Once again, she had cut the line. None of the guest seemed to be upset about this. They obviously worked at the park.

"You would have to be the one kissings me." He helped her out by holding her paddle while she settled.

Claire laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, it would have only been fair." He laughed along and handed her the paddle so they could navigate along the river.

* * *

"No. Owen, NO!" Claire stopped paddling once she noticed he was going for the fall in the river. "You turn to your left right now." She demanded.

"What's the fun on that?" He complained while paddling as fast as he could.

Claire quickly stabbed her own paddle between two big rocks by her right so she could force the kayak to stop and turn around.

This was now a struggle for control and power. She was putting all her weight against her paddle so the kayak could turn to the left, while he wanted to go straight to the fall.

"Turning left will take us to the aviary." She explained between her teeth while she kept fighting him.

"And going straight?"

"To your grave, Grady." She promised.

"You are just afraid of a tiny fall." He laughed.

"I'm not afraid of anything." She insisted, except of heights but he didn't need to know that.

"Do you trust me?" He wondered.

"No."

They had been fighting this one out for a couple of minutes now. Other kayaks passing them by, some following the arrows to the aviary and some going over to the fall.

"You should."

"But I don't." She insisted.

"Try me." He asked and stopped paddling.

Claire needed a break, her arms completely tired by now. It had taken a lot of energy and physical force to keep that paddle between those rocks. She was nowhere near ready to complain about it, there was no way she'd show him a glimpse of weakness.

"Rest your arms, I'll paddle to the left." He said, his paddle still over the edge of the water where she could see it. She was the one preventing for the kayak to move forward following the river current.

She sighed and slowly pulled her paddle away from the rocks. She set it back into the water and closed her eyes. She was insane for trusting this guy who had done nothing but tease her since they had met.

To her surprise, he had paddled to the left like he had promised. She smiled to herself before she once again started helping him with the paddling.

The river slowly went through the aviary. Going through it with the kayaks was the most popular course among guests over the usual observation stations they had around it. They both rested from paddling and just let the current guide them along.

Owen was fascinated with the different species found in there. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept and trying to convince himself that he was not dreaming.

"You've done a great job with this place." He complimented her after a long moment of silence.

"Thank you." She smiled.

It was always great to hear that kind of thoughts. She usually was the last person to hear them since she didn't really have contact with their guest. She saw their satisfaction in numbers and graphics, but this definitely was not the same and it was more gratifying in every sense.

* * *

"HOLY SH—" Claire barely let out before she screamed. She held onto her paddle like it could save her life.

She should have known better than trust him. She couldn't believe he had actually dare let them go down the fall this time. It only took seconds for the kayak to go down, but for the redhead it felt like forever.

They had come to the end of the ride and once it was safe to stand up, Claire stormed off and grabbed her belongings. She didn't want to talk or see Owen ever again. She was done.

"I'm afraid this tour has come to an end." She said while she heard the man running after her, asking her to hold up.

"C'mon." He ran passed her and blocked her by standing in front of her. "Nothing happened and you can't deny it wasn't great." He said with a grin.

Claire sighed and looked away, "You said you wouldn't do it. You said I should trust you." She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes once she had decided to make eye contact.

"That was the first time. In my defense, I didn't promise anything the second time."

She rolled her eyes, and pushed him out off her way so she could keep walking.

"Where are we going?" He walked behind her, following her angry steps over to the Jungle Trek.

There she spent the whole Jeep ride through the Gallimimus Valley on her phone.

Owen's eyes were glued to those majestic creatures running past the Jeep, the tourist sitting around them flashing their cameras in awe.

This had been one of the first attractions the park had opened. Claire was only nineteen when she first had experienced the rush of adrenaline that the speed of those creatures injected into one's system.

Owen looked over for a second. She was so concentrated on typing on her cellphone. He shook his head with a frown. "Have you ever enjoyed any of this before?" He wondered.

He didn't mean if she had taken the time to actually see all of it, but enjoyed it and admire it.

"I was one of the first to." She casually shared, her fingers typing as fast as she could. She was catching up on the dozens of e-mails she had gotten while she had been in the kayak with him.

It had been years and she had obviously lost touch with that part of her. That young girl who had once admired every creature and everything the park offered was gone and Claire didn't remember her, at least not most of her.

"Do you remember how it felt?" He chuckled not believing she was so cold about it. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was fun."

Owen didn't know what kind of response to expect from her, but that was definitely the worst.

Soon the Jeep came to a stop and they all were asked to carefully step out.

"So lunch?" He grinned. She had agreed to have some with him after this one ride, after all.

She finally looked up from her cellphone and smiled softly.

Before she could part her lips, her cellphone rang. "Just one second." She turned around to answer and looked for a quiet corner.

Owen sighed and looked around while he waited for her. He smiled once she was back but frowned when he saw her worried expression.

"So, something came up at the Triceratops Territory." She rubbed her arm and looked up at him, "Can we postpone lunch? I'll take care of this and then we eat. I promise."

"Can I come with you?" He asked with a concerned pair of hazel eyes.

"Um..." She looked away, "sure." She ran the situation through her mind and decided it was nothing he couldn't learn about.

In a matter of seconds, a Jeep was there to pick them up. She stepped into the passenger's seat and Owen sat in the back seat.

It was a ten-minute drive. As they approached their destination, it came to sight that one of Claire's oldest friends needed some assistance, this after getting badly injured.

"Is that a triceratops, is she... stuck?" Owen wondered trying to make out what they were seeing in the distance.

"This girl will never learn." Claire mumbled looking down to her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's okay, girl. It's going to be okay." Claire promised as she tried walk around and get closer to the eight-year-old triceratops. She was stuck in a mud pit. The takers couldn't quite explain to their superior how she had gotten trapped, but she had been seen taking a mud bath the day before. They were thinking the animal had fallen asleep or had spent way too long in the pit and now the mud was drying around her, "Who takes a nap in mud, babe?" The redhead tried step as close as she could but one more step would have her in the pit with Lovelace.

She looked down at her shoes and over to the triceratops. The animal was calling out for her after taking in her scent, they went way back and were old friends; every time Lovelace got in trouble Claire was there to save her. It didn't matter what she was doing, she'd drop it and come help her.

Claire gulped, she took a moment to study the mud pit surrounding the adult triceratops. She was laying down on the ground and at least three quarters of her legs were now glued to the dried mud. She looked weak, maybe out of exhaustion of being under that sun all morning and wasting all her energy trying to get out. She didn't have access to water or food either.

Claire bit on her lower lip and gently placed her right foot over to the pit, her heel immediately sinking. She pulled back, some areas seemed to be dried already but she'd have to bounce around looking for them. She was soon handed a pair of yellow rain boots, knee length ones. She grabbed from Owen's bicep and changed her shoes.

"What are you doing?" He wondered in shock, holding tight from her as she managed to put those boots on. Claire was handed a basket with the most rounded, juicy, and beautiful strawberries in the market. She liked spoiling her friend.

"She needs me." She simply explained before letting go of his arm. He still kept her hand on his while she slowly walked over to the animal in distress.

His arm length eventually was too short, but Claire was steadily making her way over to Lovelace. Once she reached over, she softly stroked her head and let her sniff her. Claire could see in her deep round eyes how weak and terrified she was.

Lovelace kept calling out, trying to explain to her what had happened. "I know." Claire murmured, her hands slowly trying to calm her down. "I brought you something." She was fighting to keep her balance while the mud was up to her ankles. The redhead reached out and grabbed one strawberry from the basket. She slowly brought it up to Lovelace's mouth and watched her gulp it at once.

Claire giggled and reached out for another one. She loved observing how her dark rough tongue poked out to take the treats away from her, it seemed to be cheering the triceratops up and it helped Claire calm down too.

Owen had spent the entire morning watching her ignore these creatures and the paradise surrounding her, the woman standing in the middle of that mud pit was definitely not the same one who had brushed off that one baby apatosaurus at the petting zoo. He was having a glimpse into Claire's core, the one trapped under the shatters of her old self. He was fascinated, he was intrigued and curious. There was more to her than meets the eye and he wanted to know every thing there was to know about Claire Dearing.

He asked for a pair of boots, he wanted to help her out and find a solution to take that beautiful creature out of the mud, he wanted to reach out and share this moment with her because something was telling him they didn't come around often. It was probably his only shot to have access to her vulnerable and gentle side, and he wanted to take advantage of it and be present.

She smiled over when she felt his hand next to hers as they both stroked Lovelace. Claire reached out and offered him a strawberry. He slowly took it and felt that dry tongue twirling around his fingers as the animal snatched it from him.

"We need to get her out of here." Claire frowned, his eyes had been on her for a few seconds before her gaze met his.

He nodded, "we need shovels." He suggested, he had an idea.

* * *

"Yuck." Claire wrinkled her nose as she watched how the young guy behind the kart poured ketchup and mustard on a hotdog. She was looking at him with a disgusted face as she reached out for what was supposed to be her meal. Owen was beside her already giving his hotdog a second bite.

"C'mon; they are good!" They had guacamole and chopped cabbage which was something the ones back home didn't. He was ordering three more while Claire contemplated hers.

"What you are going to eat four!?" She asked as she walked over to a near by table, Owen followed behind after paying for their food and letting the guy know to bring the rest of his order over to them. He took their sodas with his free hand and met her at the table.

"No, I'm having two more, the other one is for you." He smiled.

"No." She shook her head, there was no way she'd have two of those things. She wasn't even sure she'd eat the one in her hands. She pulled a chair out and sat before watching him drag his chair close to hers. She only smiled and tilted her head.

Soon her attention went back to that hotdog. She kept her nose wrinkled. She grabbed the straw meant for her soda and started to brush off the ketchup and mustard it had all over it.

Owen leaned over and rested his elbow on the edge of the table, his eyes glued to her observing how she kept giving that hotdog all sorts of faces. She was so beautiful, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. Those faces she was making didn't help either, how could this woman be so adorable? Even when upset.

"What?" Claire blushed lightly after moving her sight up and catching him staring. She let her green eyes dance lightly while they met his and slowly looked down to his lips.

"C'mon, give it a bite!" He looked down to the hotdog in her hands and nodded once his eyes were back on her.

"Na-ah." She shook her head.

He laughed and slowly reached out to take it away from her, Claire gladly gave it over not really craving that thing. Owen leaned closer and drove it to her lips, "open up!" He teased her, encouraging her to take a bite, give it a try.

She pressed her lips close together and shook her head, "please? I'll buy you an ice-cream if you eat your food." He bribed her like a parent would their spoiled kid.

"Because I'm six?" Claire laughed.

"No, because I would feed you and for the look of it you love it." Owen offered a cheeky smile.

Claire rolled her eyes but immediately blushed and shook her head. Her eyes kept moving from what she thought was a disgusting hotdog over to his eyes. She slowly reached out and brushed her fingers against his, guiding his hand to bring the damn hotdog over to her mouth. She gave it a small bite and nibbled on the piece of bread and tiny piece of sausage she had in her mouth.

She took the hotdog back from him and slowly started to eat it. He had finished his by then and was waiting for the rest of their order. "You know, there's someone who misses you. Now, they are a little offended you abandoned them and left them behind for dead." He opened the pouch he had around his waist.

Claire was confused, but he had her attention, her eyes were curious as she reached out for her soda and took a sip straight from the bottle. She sighed and and looked away at the sight of that beanie he had gotten her earlier that day. She was convinced the employee at the kayaks had understood her request.

"You thought you'd get rid of her that easy, huh?" He shook his head. Owen had paid the guy at the attraction five bucks to have it back, that's what Claire got for walking away from him like that. "Why don't you like it?" He asked while unfolding it and letting his eyes take a closer look at it.

"Because I'm not twelve."

"I like it on you." He shrugged, her attention quickly moving back to him and waiting to hear more. "It highlights the emerald in your eyes.

She smiled softly and licked her lips, she had given her hotdog a couple of bites by then. "So you didn't get it just to mess with me?" She curved an eyebrow, trying to hide the fact that she had enjoyed his compliment more than she liked to admit.

"I did." He confessed, "but then I fell in love with the way it looked on you."

Claire looked away and pursed her lips. She smiled at him and found herself adjusting her chair closer to his. She fixed her eyes on him, giving him permission to put it back on.

Owen smiled and slowly reached out. He gently set it on her head and carefully let his fingers take advantage of the moment and brush her long hair and twirl his fingers around some strands with the excuse that he was fixing the beanie on her.

"Beautiful." He murmured slowly pulling his fingers away, his hazel eyes once again falling captive of her penetrating green ones. She was quiet, his eyes following her as they dropped to his lips for less than half a second and then moved up to meet his.

He leaned over the arm rest of his chair hoping she'd let the impulse of the moment guide her. Claire's eyes gently rested on his and mirroring his action, she slowly leaned over meeting him half way. She closed her eyes as they kept narrowing the space between them.

"Three hotdogs." A thick Latino accent announced, making the redhead pulled back and blush. She didn't know if she was glad they had been interrupted or if she should be disappointed. They had just met that morning, it wasn't like her to go kissing boys after just a few hours. But...she really wanted to, there was something about Owen that attracted her badly, like a moth to a flame. She knew from that moment, she'd be in deep trouble trying to fight this, resist him.

Owen chuckled and thanked the guy. He wasn't regretting his sudden attempt to kiss her, he was disappointed they had been interrupted but at least now he knew she'd want to do it too. He was impatient, he wasn't about to be building up to the moment like now. He was determined to steal that kiss from her the first moment he got, and if it didn't come soon enough then he will create it.

The sound of a thunder was heard far in the background, "we should get going." She suggested before he could say anything about their almost kiss, "it's going to start raining in any minute."

Owen frowned and looked up, the sun was shining as bright as it had been all day and the sky was cleared.

"Hurry up." She chuckled and helped him with their sodas so he could grab their food.

Owen looked around, not one single guest was moving but the food karts outdoors had their takers already moving them over to the roofed area.

The moment Claire and Owen made it to the food court and settled at a table, it started raining. It didn't even begin with a light drizzle, it was pouring.

They were dried and safe but the rest of guest were running around, trying to get their food and move to the roofed area, every table was soon taken and a lot of people had to remain standing.

"It's okay, it'll stop in a few minutes." Claire assured him before she went back to that hotdog.

"No, wait." He blocked the hotdog with his hand before she could give it a bite. Her eyes shifted and she tilted her head. This time without warning, without any signal, he just leaned over and kissed her gently.

Claire didn't fight him. She placed her hotdog down feeling his hand sliding around her cheek pulling her closer into their kiss. He didn't overdo it, even if he was dying to make it deeper. Owen was happy just with the fact that she had kissed him back without hesitation.

* * *

The line of guest were upset asking the pair to hurry, they had been in that gyrosphere for two minutes fighting over who got to handle the stick and drive around. The guy in charge of the attraction unable to do anything. That was his boss inside the hamster ball and he couldn't just advise for them to move along, so now he had to deal with upset customers.

Owen wanted to drive, live the experience first hand. Claire wanted to drive because she was the one showing him around; truth was, they both were fighting for control...again.

The redhead was sitting on the left side and Owen on the right one. Each had a hand on the stick trying to pull it toward them and win the possession. Claire rolled her eyes and letting go of it, she leaned forward. She started to punch what to Owen looked like a random series of numbers on the small screen on the front and then she smiled over. "All yours." She grinned.

Owen narrowed his eyes and was hesitant when it came to move the gyrosphere forward. The vehicle started to roll after his command and they finally left the track free for others to ride into The Valley.

After about five minutes into their ride, their gyrosphere stopped moving. Claire looked away from him and let him handle that one on his own.

"What did you touch?" He started jiggling the stick and at times it seemed he had made the gyrosphere start moving but this one will soon stop. He would start pressing buttons and pulled the stick to all directions, there was something he would randomly do at times that made the gyrosphere start moving. He couldn't quite figure out what it was.

He was getting aggravated, soon the stick and the few buttons around turned into a video game joystick that he was playing for the first time, just randomly pressing and pushing hoping his player would do the fancy trick.

Claire was quietly observing him from the corner of her eye, wanting to laugh at how mad he was getting. He wanted to drive, so he /would/ drive. The redhead had disconnected their gyrosphere from the automatic control and now Owen had to drive it manually. It took some practice since for security protocol they weren't that easy to manually override.

They had been stuck there for almost five minutes, when he simply gave up. It was time to stop trying to force the vehicle to move and pay attention to the drive stick. Kids could ride this things, how hard could it be for a man who knew how to drive a gearshift? He just needed to pay attention, study the stick.

Claire took her cellphone out and started fighting to her some signal inside. It seemed she'd have to catch up on work later, inside that thick glass it was impossible.

Owen took a moment to look out, enjoy the gigantic creature walking passed them. The brachiosaurus were one of the most popular herbivores in the park. They radiated peace and greatness, how could a creature so enormous be so gentle? Owen was mesmerized, forgetting for a moment he was mad.

"Woah!" He jumped a little when the face of an adult brachiosaurs was next to them. The animal offered a playful loud sound and using her long neck, she moved her head around the gyrosphere over to Claire's side.

She smiled and rested her hand against the glass, "Hey, funny girl." The redhead then turned to look at Owen and smiled at him. She once again punch a few digits onto the screen and the gyrosphere opened. "C'mon." She motioned for Owen to step out and meet her outside.

"This is Pearl." Claire introduced him to her second oldest friend. She and Lovelace were probably the only two living creatures to bring that one side of Claire she had taken for dead.

Owen could see that light in her eyes again, the one that told him she wasn't dead inside and she did have a passion for this place. He couldn't take his eyes off Claire, he smiled to himself watching her stroke her friend and bump her forehead against the animal's snout.

"This is my favorite attraction." He shared with her, he didn't mean The Valley. He meant her face lighten up. He was daydreaming with the idea of being able to keep it like that, make her smile all the time. He was loving the mix feeling of being infuriated by her but at the same time looking at her and be completely hypnotized. It was an addiction he was noticing growing fast in him, he couldn't get enough of it.

"Mine too." She nodded softly and smiled gently. He wanted to kiss her and she could tell. She wanted him to kiss her again, too.

Claire slowly step closer and nibbled on her lower lip, her eyes gently falling on his lips before she pursed hers. Pearl grew impatient noticing she had lost their attention which was now focus on one another.


	4. Chapter 4

The monorail offered an impeccable view, there was no doubt about that. You could admire the lagoon and the volcano-shaped building from edge to edge while traveling on it. That shot where you could take in the Park in all its glory was Claire's favorite. It was the view she had from the Hilton's business suite she called home. She liked to admire it every morning as the sun rose and every night before she went to bed; there was nothing wrong with contemplating her territory, her empire.

However, the most popular view amongst the older demographic was the one the gondola lift offered. This one ran along the mountains on the east side of the island, and it not only featured two of their dinosaur species but also a very breathtaking view. A view one wouldn't want to miss for anything, but then again for people like Claire and Owen this was something they could appreciate everyday so their priority wasn't really set on riding the gondola to take in the view.

For the past hour, they had turned into a couple of teenagers who had just discovered how good it felt to kiss someone. They both had their own list of people they had kissed before — even if his was slightly longer than the redhead's, but for both of them the magnetic force between them was a brand new experience.

She was giggling while her hand was pulling Owen from his through the entrance and the line. The ride didn't stop for passengers to get on, so they had to calculate their step while the gondola slowly turned around so they could get in. Owen went first, they didn't move fast so it wasn't hard to do. The redhead followed and once she was sit down, Owen's hand found her waist and pulled her over closer to him, his one arm immediately wrapping around her shoulder.

Claire was lucky the ride operator was so tired of closing gondolas the whole day, that he robotically secured them and wished them a happy ride without even noticing the boss was in there with a guy who was immediately pulling her closer for a kiss.

If someone would have told Claire Dearing that the man she was to meet that morning would end up going all the way to second base with her by the end of the day; she would have laughed and told them they were crazy. She would still insist that was not happening throughout the first part of the tour, up until that couple of hours they had spent under the sun trying to coordinate heavy equipment to help Lovelace out of the mud pit she had gotten stuck in. They had truly bonded in there; learned what a great team they could be.

The redhead slid lightly on her seat, feeling Owen leaning over hungrily kissing her lips. She stopped his hand from sneaking under her top, holding it in hers. She bit on her lower lip and offered a light blush.

He chuckled, his one hand over her shoulder gently reaching out and brushing those pink cheeks. He smiled while his hazel eyes counted the freckles across her nose. "You are gorgeous." He murmured, tilting his head and kissing the side of her jaw and trailing his lips down to her neck.

She adjusted in the little corner between the rest of the seat and his frame, her fingers lacing with his while their lips met for a long tender kiss.

She let him hear the soft moan escaping her throat the moment he parted his lips to allow the tip of his tongue ask permission to deepen the kiss.

After a few seconds, Claire released his hand, so hers could reach out and let her fingers caress his cheek. Owen adjusted in their little gondola, leaned closer to her, and his curious hands rested on her abdomen.

Claire pulled her head lightly so they could take some air, he took advantage of that moment so his eyes could meet hers. They shared a moment where words were no needed.

The redhead bit on her lower lip and blushing lighting she nodded, agreeing to whatever his eyes had been asking with that glow of desire radiating in them while he got lost in the perfect green sea in hers.

Owen smirked and slowly leaned down captivating her lips on his, his fingers sliding tenderly up her abdomen over her top. She rested her fingers on his jaw and gently caressed the back of his chin.

A second moan escaped from her, this time louder and with more desire as she felt his hand resting on her breast and softly massaging it over her shirt.

* * *

After a half a day full of interesting turns and events, Claire and Owen were back on Main Street. The had reached the last stage of his tour, one he was loving.

"I'll make sure to let your boss know you've been a great tour guide." He teased her, they were holding hands while walking from the monorail station over to the Tyrannosaurus Kingdom.

Claire looked over and shook her head, "don't give him too much detail." She requested before letting go of his hand and taking her file from him. He had been carrying her things for her since they left the gondola.

She pulled out her map, "C'mon!" He couldn't believe she was back on that thing. "You were doing so well!" He shook his head.

The redhead hadn't taken it out since lunch time. Once it had stopped raining, she had to reorganize their itinerary. They were a few hours behind which meant she had to make sure they found a different feeding time for both the T-Rex and the Mosasaurus.

It took her a few minutes to figure it out and smiling to herself, she folded her map again and put it back in her file.

"Happy?" He teased her and hugged her from her shoulders.

"They are about to feed her, it's probably crowded already but I'll make it work." She smiled back before returning the light peck he offered.

"You are so cute when things go your way." He smiled and looked forward while they walked into the observation room.

"And when they don't?"

"You are damn sexy when you are mad." He admitted.

Claire smiled and nibbled on her lower lip. "Do you want to feed her?" She thought of something. She had done this back when she was an intern, the first time she had come face to face with Rexy. She could fairly remember how majestic her presence felt, but she figured Owen would like to experience that.

"As long as I'm not the meal, yes."

Claire laughed and shook her head. "C'mon~" She took Owen's hand and guided him through the crowd already waiting to see your majesty on the flesh. The territory the T-Rex had was the biggest one yet, aside from the Mosasaurus lagoon. The beast didn't quite hang out by the glass, so they used food to bring her over. Sometimes she needed a little persuasion, that's where Owen would come in.

The redhead signaled the taker and they stepped back so she could have full control. Owen was standing by her, watching her punch some digits on the screen before her.

They were standing at the very end of the room, in a corner restricted for guest. "She's trained to associate flares with food." Claire filled him in, that's when he was handed one.

Owen played it in his hands and took a closer look at it. "What? You want me to run in there with this thing on?" He joked, "it'd take a crazy person to do that." He laughed, "like you." He teased her. "You are the kind of crazy lady who would totally do that."

Claire only turned to look at him and offered a look. He had to restrain himself from leaning down and stealing a kiss, so instead offered a light grin.

The redhead pressed her hand on the bioscanner and slowly a metal shutter rolled up. You could hear the spectators cheering on the other side, eager to witness whom was known to be the royalty of dinosaurs in the flesh.

Owen looked over waiting for a signal, Claire slowly nodded once and watched him take the cap off the flare and toss it through the opening. The redhead quickly made the shutter rolled down again and get locked.

The sound of the beast's steps audible around the room. The cheers grew louder. Trees were shaking and in a minute, the T-Rex found her meal and started to gulp it down. She had huge teeth, but she wasn't even using them. She just used her tongue to bring the pieces of raw goat steak into her mouth and swallowed them without even chewing.

Owen was in awe, nothing he had seen so far throughout the day had prepared him for this. She was enormous, no wonder the floor was shaking with each step she took to make it to the front.

It was like Rexy could feel Owen's hazel eyes on her admiring her, because she gifted him with a loud roar before she turned around and vanished back into the trees.

* * *

"In a dark room next to you? I'm in." Owen offered a cheeky smile when Claire asked if he wanted to sit through the Pterosauria IMAX experience. It was a short film that lasted about fifteen minutes. There was always one between the T-Rex feeding and the Mosasaurus one. The operations manager had every attraction in the park synched by the second.

The short film told the history of dinosaurs and their future as well as the park's. She figured they could use that time to walk around the theater instead, since that film was part of everybody's induction. Owen didn't care if he'd get to see it again in the next few days, he wouldn't be paying attention to it this time around anyways.

Just like he expected, those turned out to be twenty minutes in heaven. This time around, he had noticed how Claire seemed more demanding, and he had loved every second he spent kissing her and pushing that second base boundary the most he could. They had had the whole theater room for themselves, too which only enabled the redhead. Most people usually watched the film in the morning before walking around the park and the viewings while it rained were probably very packed as well.

From there it was the walk through the underwater observatory where a few marine creatures were found along with the Mosasaurus, but Claire cut that short so she wouldn't spoil the marine monster for him.

She took his hand and guided him back up to the stadium around the lagoon. She casually kept walking up those stairs. Owen kept turning back to the lagoon and over to her wondering why she was aiming for seats that were so far away.

Claire finally reached the last row and sat down on the edge. She smiled at him and patted the seat next to hers. The stadium was getting crowded fast, everybody looking for a seat up front or the closest they could.

"Are you sure we are going to watch her from here?" Owen wondered, "I mean these seats are like three states away from the lagoon." He chuckled.

"You'll see her. Trust me, she's that big." She assured him caressing his lap.

Her cellphone started ringing, making her reach out for the pouch Owen was still wearing around his waist so she could take that call. He had convinced her to keep it there so she could have her hands free; his excuse was so they could hold hands, but he also wanted to keep her away from it.

"No." He shook his finger. "You are breaking a new record with every passing second." He reminded her. She hadn't touched her iPhone since lunch.

"I'll fight you, Grady!" She threaten still trying to reach out for it.

Owen stood up and started to walk back down laughing as he watched Claire chase him along some empty rows. He found the VIP area and the staff member let him slid along those benches. The show was about to start, so at the last calling he sat down. Now they were no longer all the way back but right in the middle, the best seats there were.

Claire sat next to him and finally convinced him to give her the cellphone with the promise that she'd give it back after calling that person back.

She returned the call and kept trying to talk over the loud noise around them and the hostess voice. Owen kept pulling from Claire's sleeve so she could wrap it up. She would only ask for a minute with her finger while discussing with the person on the other end.

"Finally!" He smiled once she hung up. "You almost missed her!" He said while everybody watched how a white shark was brought over the lagoon hanging from a crane.

"Almost." She rolled her eyes and was quickly distracted by her e-mails. She started to reply to some of them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He called out, unable to take his eyes away from the white shark, so his hand was blindly trying to get the cellphone back.

"Just five minutes—" Her green eyes never leaving the screen.

Owen's attention was stolen from Claire the moment the mosasaurus jumped up out of the water to reach out for her meal and immediately falling sideways back into the water, she splashed the majority of her crowd and without a care in the world, devoured that white shark in two bites.

Claire gasped feeling the cold smelly water showering her and her cellphone. Owen was laughing loving the experience.

* * *

The redhead was fuming while her steps were heavy and wet out of the stadium.

"Wait..." He ran behind her, he was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" She was really mad, her red hair all over her face while her outfit was dripping that smelly water, not to mention her cellphone was completely ruined as well as the files she had with them.

"I'm sorry." He pressed his lips together trying to keep himself from laughing. Owen was also sucking wet but unlike her, he didn't mind and had actually enjoyed the experience.

"Well, it's your fault so." She reminded him. She wanted to sit all the way in the back, far far away from the splash zone. But no, he had to be immature and start getting away from her with her cellphone and sit right in the middle of the action.

He reached out and wrung out her hair gently, his hazel eyes softly on her. "Would you feel better if I help you fix your phone? Maybe you can take a shower and change while I do. I promise it will be back to be as good as new." He smiled, his hands cupping her cheeks.

She couldn't resist smiling over, "It would have to be back in your room. There's no way I'm stepping in mine dripping this nasty fish piss water."

Owen nodded and took the iPhone from her. He gently wrapped his one arm around her waist and kissed her temple.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing she did was take off her heels and let them hang from her fingers, her other hand holding his. The looks they were getting from the Hilton Resort staff were a mix of confusion and curiosity. It wasn't usual to catch the operations manager back at the hotel at that time of the day, and watching her completely soaked was definitely a once in a lifetime sight as well.

It was a mutual and unspoken consensus that they weren't going to go up to his room so he could fix her iPhone, not that they ever believed it would be that way. Of course, Claire still needed it fixed and would appreciate if he did, but at that moment her mind was too distracted with the thought of how sexy he looked while dripping the rug under them, his clothes tightly glued to those muscles she had been fantasizing about for a while now.

On his part, Owen couldn't wait pull that skirt up and have a taste of what she would offer. He had been wanting to explore each curve in her body the moment he first saw her and it was safe to say he was impatient to finally do so. The way her white and black checkered soaked top hugged her breasts gave away how her nipples were poking out and that sight had him rushing them through the halls.

The two had their hormones driving their actions and weren't even hiding from each other how desperately they both needed to get to that hotel room and just lock themselves in it. The ride up in the elevator was an interesting one. Unlike Owen, Claire was still a little conscious as to whom would see her allowing this man be all over her, kissing her, and letting his hands roam her curves the way he had been doing for the past couple of hours.

He had her trapped between his body and the elevator wall, their lips kissing and tasting that agitated need to feel more than just his hands massaging her breasts. The elevator bell interrupting them after a couple of floors, had her instantly push him away before the doors could open.

The person joining them was a technician on his way to a guest room to fix an issue with the a/c. He cleared his throat, catching on their body language and how they were trying way too hard to look casual with them standing on opposite corners and looking away. The technician chuckled and shook his head once the elevator made it to his floor, "You go, Ms. Dearing!" He called out before the elevator closed behind him.

He left the boss blushing bright red and laughing at his indiscretion. Owen chuckled along, pushing himself away from the wall, he reached out for the wet ends of her top and slowly pulled her closer from them. Claire stepping over curved her body against his, feeling his arms pressing tight on her lower back. She nibbled on her lip, her eyes fixed on his.

Finally in his room, she placed her heels down by the door hearing him lock it behind them. She walked past him, the smile she offered from over her shoulder had him immediately follow her. It was an instinct reaction he had for her now, Owen knew he was in deep trouble. He wouldn't be able to resist her from now on, she was intoxicating and the way she looked at him had this animalistic reaction on him.

It was addictive how she enabled him and provoked him in a way where he needed to prove how good he was at dominating her sexually. In a way, her eyes were challenging him to show her what he got, to come get her, and let her see who was in charge there.

Owen reached out and with a firm grasp he held her arm, keeping her from being able to keep walking away from him; she didn't get to go anywhere unless he said so. This soon became a back and forth for sexual control. He was demanding, she was challenging.

Claire smiled to herself and turned around, facing him. She allowed her green eyes fall on his lips and up to his own hazel ones; they were buried in desire, she liked the way he looked at her with a burning longing. The redhead tilted her head up, her lips barely brushing his chin as her fingers clawed around his soaked shirt. A soft groan was heard from his end, feeling how tightly she pulled him closer, guiding him into the bathroom with her, her feet stepping backwards.

Owen offered a smirk, her intentions were very clear to him and he was letting her lead the way. He wasn't the kind of man to let go the opportunity to sleep with a beautiful woman if she was up for it, but from Claire Dearing he needed more than just some intense make-out sessions to enable him. After all, Isla Nublar was a small island and they would be working together. It wouldn't be easy to shake the whole afternoon as a one-time thing and pretend it never happened; unless she wanted it that way. Unless he made sure she was fully aware she was stepping into this and it wasn't just something she'd be kicking her own ass for doing later on. He was surprised at how much he cared about her feelings in a way.

She kissed him hungrily, her fingers letting go of his shirt and now were caressing that strong abdomen; the fabric hugging it cold and still very wet. As she kept heading to the bathroom, her lips gently sucked into his lower one letting the tip of her tongue slide into his mouth to deepen their kiss.

Owen found his hands resting on her hips, pulling her closer against his frame while they allowed their tongues to play with each other, once again finding himself unable to stay away from her.

They finally made it into the bathroom, and broke the kiss to take some much needed air, "So—from one to a hundred..." she wondered, her fingers rushing their way up the line of buttons in his shirt, undoing them as she let her lips brush against his. "How much do you want me in there with you?" She let her green eyes get lost in his, waiting for his answer.

A smirk seemed to automatically form on his lips, she seemed to have made up her mind about this, and he was glad to see it was that way, but he still had this need to be extra sure, "I'd say well over a hundred but the choice is yours, really." He assured her before his own hand gripped her waist lightly and pulled her to him for a soft kiss.

She smiled against his lips and reaching behind her, she found the faucet and turned it on to let the water run and get warm. "I want to..." she nodded softly before kissing him back. She desperately wanted to, needed to. Her hands gently running down his chest, exploring his muscles. He was so strong, it made her wonder how would it feel like to have him pick her up and pin her against the wall. She let her green eyes show the desire she was feeling for him while she pressed her body against his. She didn't lose time to push his soaked shirt off his shoulders and arms, letting it drop onto the floor.

Hearing her words he slowly nodded and let his finger brush down her jaw and tilt her chin up, her eyes had traveled down to his pectorals once again. "Well... if that's what you want~" He murmured, wanting to look her right in the eyes before he continued their kiss for a few seconds. Owen let his lips touch hers softly, before trailing them down to her neck.

Claire took his hands on hers and intertwined their fingers. She tilted her head as her eyes went shut, feeling him kissing her neck. The redhead curved her body against his, feeling his body's reaction against her. There was nothing that turned her on more than the feeling of a man's hard on for her. It fed that element that she had control over them and at the same time it made her crave for them to snatch it away from her. However, before she could get into the moment, he was pulling back.

Owen had to stop himself from getting too carried away and just offered a small smile, "I'll leave you to really think about your decision. But for now, I should really get in there." He murmured as he just slowly stepped away from her and began to take his shoes and socks off.

Owen had wanted to sleep with her the moment they met, but she didn't give him the vibe of being the type to jump into bed, or in this case the shower, with a guy after only knowing him for half a day. It really was taking a lot in him to try strained the moment; if it was up to him he would have her against the wall by now, but he really respected her, not only as a woman but as the operations manager as well, so he wanted to make sure she wanted this a hundred percent.

Claire was not a mind reader, so she was now confused; he was leaving her to think about her decision? What was that supposed to mean? She blinked and parted her lips trying to say something but he had thrown her off with that one.

"I gotta say though, whether you join me or not, the kisses will most likely continue when I get out." He promised her with a smirk playing on his lips, this was his intent to let her know that he wouldn't be offended if she chose not to rush into anything.

But Claire was reading into this on a whole different way. She frowned and tilted her head hearing his suggestion. She was a little baffled by it, to be honest. Was she coming out as being hesitant about this? Was he trolling her thinking it was funny? Had he changed his mind? Because she had been able to feel against her the hard eagerness he was displaying.

Claire watched him step into the shower and once he closed the glass door between them, she gasped. He was not joking and literally wanted her to think about this. She groaned in frustration and turning around, she opened the door of the bathroom and slammed it loud behind her to make evident she had left.

He winced slightly as the sound but nevertheless simply removed his pants and boxer before stepping under the water. "I really need some kind of award for this." He sighed and shook his head, letting his brain take it the water washing over him. It felt good to have a hot shower at the end of the day, not to mention wash that horrible fish smell off. He got lost in his own thoughts hoping she wouldn't be too mad and would quickly understand the motive behind his behavior.

Claire was very irritated and also cold since she was still wearing those wet clothes. She found her cellphone and tried turned it on but it didn't work. She threw it onto the center table and sank onto the couch. She reached out for the phone and dialed for laundry service.

She identified herself and requested for them to put a rush on her outfit since she still had half of the day to go. The few minutes that took her staff member to pick up her clothes were enough for her to strip down and wrap herself around a bathrobe she found in the closet.

They promised to have it ready and back to her in an hour, which she appreciated.

Owen didn't know how long it had been, but it felt enough time to figure out she had decided not to join him. This was a little disappointing but at the same time he knew she would probably appreciate it later on and just give him some extra points.

But he was wrong.

Claire nibbled on her nail and stood there in front of the bathroom door for a few seconds. Yes, his plan had worked in a way since she had had time to think about it; but the outcome was that she really wanted it to happen.

So, She slowly turned the knob around and quietly made her way back to the bathroom. She heard him singing to himself and it made her giggle.

Claire carefully slid the shower glass door opened, the sudden sight of the door moving made Owen jump slightly.

Upon realizing it was her, he couldn't contain biting on his lower lip. The redhead smiled softly, gently setting one foot in the shower and offering her hand for him to pull her in.

Owen cleared his throat and took her hand, carefully pulling her into the shower before sliding the glass door closed once again. "I see you've decided to join me~" he murmured softly, failing to hide how happy he was that she did, his eyes instantly meeting hers as he found himself smiling.

She tried to keep a straight face and her eyes on his giving that he was naked and she really wanted to check him out, but she was pretending to be mad at him, insulted by him — something that with each passing minute they spent together became a more difficult task.

At his words, she pursed her lips. "What can I say?" She slowly untied the robe and after slipping it off, she threw it over the glass door. "You are too _hard_ to resist, Daddy..." she flirted, her freckled hands sliding up his biceps while driving his arms around her to hold her close.

His arms slowly fell to rest on her waist, however at her words his grip seemed to tighten on her slightly "Better be careful—You don't wanna start something you can't finish." He warned her.

She looked over and shook her head at his words "Trust me, I'm starting something that I'm dying to finish." She moaned gently while her teeth nibbled his chin, proud to feel how her words had affected him. "You liked it, didn't you?" She wondered about the little name calling, her hands were gentle over his hard chest playing her fingers through his wet chest hair. Their feet shifting on the wet floor as they got comfortable with each other.

He couldn't even begin to explain how her words got to him. "Call me that one more time and I assure you, you'd end up eating what you want." He softly whispered with authority before going back to kiss her once again, now pulling her closer.

The redhead blushed at his words, her cheeks were burning. She chuckled hiding her face in his neck, gently kissing it while he wrapped his arm tighter around her, "Daddy~" she murmured against his ear, challenging him in a way. "Like that?" She pecked his lips tenderly.

Owen chuckled offering a mischievous grin, his large hands cupping her butt cheeks before he abruptly pulled her up and pined her body against the shower wall.

Claire moaned feeling the sweaty tiles against her back, her long firm legs already wrapped around his waist, and her hands tightly holding from his shoulders.

Owen adjusted her frame to his level, letting his hungry lips roll up her throat while his feet adjusted on the floor. He pushed her firmly against the wall, one hand keeping her balance while the other one slid up her thing. His lips found her lips, she immediately kissed him releasing a moan into him.

Claire could feel her chest panting softly, feeling both his hands pulling her up slightly, his lips now roaming between her breasts before he picked one and gave it his full attention. His lips gentle around it, his tongue tasting her nipple. She bit on her lower lip and tilted her head back. She closed her eyes letting the attention her left perky breast was getting and the way his erection was rubbing against her inner thigh pull her into a ride of pleasure she knew it was just about to start.

Owen loosed his grip against her body just slightly, allowing it to slip down against the tiles just enough to have her at the perfect height. His hands traveled up her things and her feet unclasped from around him.

Now that his hands were on her hips and both her legs tightly pressed against each of his sides, he gently aligned their bodies ready to hear her scream his name.

His length slipping between her tight folds, her hips rolling against him while she moaned. Owen moved his hands, his fingers rubbing around the small of her back pressing her body against his.

Claire found her fingers dancing around his neck pulling him closer for a kiss. The redhead bit on his lower lip feeling him pull back out just to roll his hips against her and letting his full shaft penetrate her.

He shifted keeping balance of her body between the wall and his frame, his feet adjusting while hers hung from his waist. He had his strong chest pressed against her breasts, their hips finding a pace.

Their breathing was now synchronized and so were the moans she was releasing with each thrust. They couldn't really tell if it had been five minutes or more less, but he soon let her set her feet back on the floor and turned around.

Now it was Claire the one who had his body against the wall. He let his hands squeeze her ass, and she let her own get lost in his soaked hair. Their lips desperate for to feel the taste of their desire.

Owen moved his hands to her face and gently caressed her cheeks, his fingers brushing her wet red hair off her face before her turned her around.

Claire could feel his hands massaging her breasts and pushing her back against his chest, slowly sliding back inside of her. She groaned in pleasure, slowly following the pace his hips were creating.

His lips were soft against her long neck, she kept her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed. He kept thrusting in and out of her from behind for as long as their bodies would allow, his lips altering between her neck and her shoulders to kissing her hungrily on the mouth.

Owen allowed his hands to explore more than just her breasts, he let them travel down her flat abdomen and tease the most sensible nerve in her.

The sound of her voice calling out his name begging him for more, to go harder on her was driving him to the edge. Her body was the first one to colapse on top of his, her back leaned against his chest while she tried to catch her breath.

He tighten his grip on her hips at his release, his lips pressed softly against the crook of her neck. He could feel the way his heart was beating loud and fast against her back.

Claire turned around and kissed him deep, a bright smile against his lips. She giggled and felt him pulling her under the shower. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her lips nibbling on his before she pulled away and slid the glass door open, "now get out...I need to shower." She laughed while pushing him out.

They both knew she'd never be able to do so if he stayed there with her. He laughed without complaining and reaching out for a towel, he wrapped it around his waist.

He left her to shower and headed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Owen walked around and found his military duffle bag, he opened it up and took out some clothes for him to wear.

He put his boxers on and a pair of jeans, he was fully aware they weren't done with his induction which he was glad since it would give him more time with Claire.

About fifteen minutes later, the redhead joined him with a towel wrapped around her body. She learned that her clothes had been brought back cleaned and pressed which made her happy.

She walked towards Owen who was working on fixing her iPhone like he had promised. He had the cellphone buried in a plastic container filled with uncooked rice.

"What are you going to grow another one?" She chuckled before bending over and pecking his lips.

"No, but this will take 24 to 36 hours." He explained.

Her face went emotionless, "I need my phone right now." She explained.

"I know that's why I'm going to let you use mine." He offered. He had already logged out his iTunes user and handed the iPhone over so she could log in hers.

His cellphone was a couple of generations back, but it should work. She smiled at the detail and let her eyes meet his.

"It already has your sim in it so it's the same number and all." He shrugged.

Claire giggled, "thank you." She held the iPhone against her chest before letting him have a gentle but deep kiss.

Once she turned it on, the iPhone started to go off with dozen of notifications including several missed calls and e-mails from Dr. Henry Wu. They were supposed to have met him at the lab by then.

"Shoot—"


	6. Chapter 6

Claire had immediately called Henry back. She was never the kind of person who lied or made excuses, she wasn't the kind to get sidetracked and miss an appointment as important as this one either. That was something she had to her advantage, Dr. Wu had known her since she was nineteen and just an intern. He knew she had her priorities straighten out and if she had missed all his calls and e-mails then she had a very valid reason. It wasn't like he would immediately assume she had forgotten about their meeting and had ended up having sex with the new hire, was it?

The redhead hadn't changed so fast in her life. She dragged Owen out of his hotel room and back to the Innovation Center without any concrete explanation. It was until she drove one of the resort Jeeps back to the park when she filled him in on their itinerary, it was supposed to be over to the lab after the Mosasaurus Feeding Show.

Henry would have been the one introducing him to the four eggs still in incubation process. There was still a couple of weeks to go before they hatched and Owen was happy to hear that his work would take place at the lab until then; that meant he'd be in the same building as Claire. If there was something he had come to realize while having sex with her in that shower, it was that he would never be able to resist her, he needed her the same way his lungs needed air.

This was evident by the way he was walking behind her, resting his hands on her curvy hips and pulling her against him, not caring that she kept brushing him off and asking him to stop. The way she chuckled while slapping his hands off her round ass only enabling him to try steal her attention. She was liking it, he could tell that much.

"Jeez. What are you sixteen?" She finally turned around, waiting for the door to the lab to open. "Calm down, D—"

"Don't!" He interrupted her, noticing the way her eyes were looking down on him and her teeth were nibbling on her lower lip while her body curved against his. He knew exactly what word she was about to say, and he was not going to take fault of his actions if she went there.

Claire rolled her eyes and turned back around so they could walk into the Hammond Creation Lab. "Don't touch anything while we are in there." She requested with an authoritarian voice.

Owen knew very well she didn't mean the tools and equipment around the lab. He chuckled and abruptly pulled her against the corner, "then tell me how to stay away from you~" He breathed heavily against her ear from behind, his arm wrapping her waist and his fingers finding their way up her stomach under her top, his index finger pressing against her belly button.

Claire closed her eyes and bit on her lip. "I won't—" She refused, leaning against him. She could feel how hard he was. The redhead smiled to herself and pulling away, she looked over her shoulder and walked away.

Owen walked behind her, like a puppy would his master, like those Looney Tunes cartoons when Bugs Bunny would fall hypnotized by a female rabbit and unable to function letting her scent guide him, floating in the air, following her.

"Dr. Wu." Claire smiled, once they were met by the man. "Once again, I apologize for making you waste your time." She wrinkled her nose, her cheeks displaying a shade of pink giving away how ashamed she truly felt.

She had explained how Lovelace getting stuck in that mud pit and the rain they had had earlier that afternoon had delayed everything, not to mentioned the incident at the Mosasaurus stadium. Claire had basically filled him in on everything that had set her itinerary back except for the hour she had spent with Owen in the shower.

The doctor just nodded his head once, he was a serious man for his height and Owen was getting this vibe from him that if he messed something up, his hands would be chopped off. Maybe Claire was referring to Wu's toys after all when she said not to touch anything. He had to immediately pull his hand away from some test tubes at the thought of this.

"This is Owen Grady," Claire's voice was the one to bring his attention back to them, a smile on his lips before he reached out for a handshake.

"Doctor Henry Wu is our geneticists and arguably the best there is." She said with pride, after all he was the only one in his field creating dinosaurs. "You are in good hands." She nodded, facing Owen.

"I thought we had agreed you'd guide him through the monitoring process." Dr. Wu had no time to be teaching the new guy how to read a monitor and Claire had been able to do this when she was nineteen. Besides, he had other things to do. They had failed to show up in time so this one was on the redhead.

It had actually worked to his convince that they had run late, Dr. Wu hated to deal with new hires and didn't have patience for people and now he had the perfect excuse to deal with Owen until the next day — once he knew what he had to do.

She cleared her throat and looked down to her heels, "of course." She smiled looking up and nodded her head. "After you, Henry." She offered so he could guide them further into the lab.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." Owen murmured softly, his hand slowly sliding down her back.

"I said; don't touch anything..." She warned him between her teeth before pulling away from him.

Owen smirked, his hazel eyes taking on the lab around them. It was an interesting point of view, scan the place that made those creatures out there possible. It was a quiet atmosphere, it said a lot about the Asian man guiding them. He took note of this, the last thing he wanted was to upset the doctor during his time working with him.

After walking through a few halls and going into yet another secured area, they were in front of the incubator holding those four eggs. Those hazel eyes were big admiring them, he had to restrain himself from reaching out and touch them.

"Claire did an outstanding job monitoring a few of our assets back when she was an intern, I'm confident she'd guide you and teach you everything you need to know about the process from here until hatching." The doctor filled Owen in.

"An intern, huh?" He smiled over to Claire, "is that how you made yourself to the top? Giving A tours around the park?" He teased her.

Henry chuckled not really understanding the meaning behind the insinuation, thinking he was being sarcastic and it hadn't been a pleasant experience.

The look in Claire's face and how she was ready to jump on Owen and strangle him made him realize it wasn't funny for her. "Did you enjoy the park just fine, Mr. Grady?" He wondered. He knew Claire very well, and could imagine it wasn't everyone's cup of tea to spend all day following her around — he knew the same was true about himself.

Claire's furious eyes were still on Owen, demeaning for him to calculate his choice of words before regretting them.

"The tour was more than just fine. It was the best I ever had." He made emphasis in the right words for Claire to know what he meant and most importantly that he was not lying.

The redhead clawed her fingers around the edge of the table that was holding the incubator and pursed her lips not amused by Owen and his oh so funny tease.

"I need to go back to work, are you going to be alright on your own?" Dr. Wu wondered with concern.

"Please, don't let us keep you away from your work. I'm positive Miss Dearing has many more tricks under her sleeve that she has yet to show me." He grinned. "I however can't wait to hear some anecdotes from when she was an intern, I'm sure she was an adorable young lady."

"She was always getting herself in trouble, but it was all for a good cause, she was a very determined, smart, and fierce young lady." He casually shared before nodding towards the redhead, "still is."

It was no secret to Claire that Henry was proud of her. He had been impressed by her since they were introduced and with time, they bonded in ways not many could understand in that island. He had been the only one to actually comprehend the growth in character and persona she had through the years. He had been the only one to actually give her advice she could understand and relate to when she must needed it.

"I know what kind of trouble she likes..." Owen offered a cheeky smile.

"Thank you, Henry. We are okay on our own from here." Claire assured him and watched him leave back to his work.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Grady." Wu finally excused himself.

Neither of them made a sound until the door was sealed behind the doctor. The first one to make a move was Owen, he gently reached out and brushed his fingers through her hair, fixing it behind her ear, "what~" he asked about that look she still had in her face.

"You are an asshole." She nudged him, pushing him away from her.

* * *

"Hello stranger~"

The voice calling out made her smile, Claire was heading down stairs from the control center on her way out of the innovation center. The sound of his voice was something she was glad to hear, it had also been enough to pull her attention back from her cellphone, and that was something not many things accomplished.

It had been two weeks since Owen and Claire had met, they hadn't seen each other since that day except for that one time so he could give her iPhone back and he could take his — and that had been a very brief encounter right in the spot where they were standing at that moment.

"Is this how you treat your lovers?" He teased her. Owen really missed her, was that crazy? To miss someone after only spending one day with them? He couldn't help it though, Claire Dearing has successfully put him under her spell.

The redhead rolled her eyes and kept walking. She was on her way to a very important meeting.

"You just used us for sex and throw us to the side like the trash we are." He sounded offended, but kept that playful smile on him.

"You and I are not lovers." She finally turned around to face him, her head tilted to the side and her eyes on him.

"We should change that." He suggested with a cheeky grin.

She laughed and shook her head, "I don't have time for this." She bluntly confessed with honesty.

"You had time that other day~"

Claire walked closer and let her fingers brush down his vest, "I mean time to invest in a relationship, be a girlfriend." She let go of him before using air quotes to empathize in that last word.

Owen laughed and shook his head, immediately correcting her "I'm not looking for a girlfriend." He shrugged.

Claire looked away and nodded her head, she licked her lips and let her eyes fall on his. "I'm not that kind of woman, either."

"I won't tell~"

The redhead chuckled, "I really want to, you know..." She confessed. She never felt the need to be shy around him, specially when her honesty arose him.

"I really want you to, too." He moved his arm around her back to pull her closer. He could immediately feel that vanilla scent hit him like a fresh ocean wave against his face.

Her green eyes were careful to explore his, her hands massaging those strong pectorals over his shirt, she wanted to just rip it off and admire his strong chest. Claire could feel his grip closing tight around her and it made her giggle.

"Lets get lost for a little while." He smiled, but she shook her head. "Ten minutes? Have you ever played seven minutes in heaven?" He teased her, his eyes motioning towards a supply closet by the staircase.

"I'm not doing it next to a broom." She shook her head.

"We can kick it out and then have the room all for ourselves." He teased with a wink.

Claire blushed feeling his hand slowly traveling around her ass over her pencil skirt, her eyes looking back to the supply closet, she was truly giving this a thought, her teeth biting on her lower lip.

His body pressed against hers created an electrifying shock so intense that it was making the urge she felt to be with him impossible to pass on the offer. She almost agreed but her cellphone started ringing in her hand, she was running late. "I'm sorry." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't have ten minutes but those seven minutes in heaven sound very tempting." She pecked his lips soundly, "I promise I'll call you, the moment I have some time." She backed off almost whimpering, it felt so good to have his strong arms around her.

Owen was feeling a little disappointed, but could quickly pick on the nature of their interaction. This is how it would be and she was not hiding the reality away from him. She was a very busy woman, he knew that.

He didn't care, at least not yet. He was still riding high on that first and only time back in his shower. Besides, he soon will end up with a tight schedule, too. Those four raptors he had been monitoring for the past couple of weeks should hatch any time soon and then all his valuable time would go to them, raising them, and training them.

Still, it'd be fun to get some alone time with the fierce redhead and have some playtime with her, "you'll break my heart if you don't." He smiled.

"You'll live." She smirked back before turning around and heading out of the building.

And like that, he didn't hear from her in three days, until his cellphone buzzed in the front pocket of his pants. He pulled it out to read the notification that a certain redhead was in the mood to see him,

"I'm on my way to my office, you better be there...on the couch, preferably shirtless."


	7. Chapter 7

Owen was in the lab, monitoring his raptor eggs when he got that unexpected text. Dr. Wu was positive they would be hatching if not that afternoon, then in the next couple of days. The former Navy man was already building a bond with those embryo, he talked to them and made sure they were comfortable in that incubator. He didn't see why he shouldn't have the best for his eggs just the same way a pregnant woman would with her unborn child. He would sit and hatch those eggs himself if it didn't look funny.

"Sorry, girls..." He smiled upon opening the text message, "I have to go get laid~" He shifted on his stool while texting that redhead back, "and what if I'm busy?" He replied, already on his way out.

Claire was driving across the park, her cellphone clipped to the air conditioning vent. She smiled at the notification and stopping, she grabbed her iPhone so she could reply, "Hmm... I'll find another way to dry my panties, no worries. See you around." She smiled to herself before pressing send.

Owen stumbled onto the steps on his way up to her office the moment he read that text. "Explicit content, okay..." He mumbled to himself before pulling himself back up; "They better be wet when we meet up there, young lady." He pressed send.

The redhead nibbled on her lower lip at his last reply, "oh, they are...soaked and sticky. I'm actually pulling over to take them off...save you some time."

Owen didn't even finish reading that when he ran upstairs all the way up to her office. He stumbled against the door and once inside, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. "You better hurry, I have a friend down in my pants that's throbbing to see you." He managed to text her back before getting comfortable on the couch.

He untied his shoes and kicked them off. Owen started to try different positions on that couch, trying to find one that would look sexy and casual upon her arrival.

The redhead made it to the building, he could hear her heels clicking against the floor. He quickly decided to change positions and just sit on the couch while scanning a magazine.

Zara was telling her something but he couldn't quite tell what it was through the closed door. He shifted on the cushion at the sound of it being opened and cleared his throat.

"And please just—get lost." Claire requested of the assistant. "And clear the floor with you." She grinned lightly. "Thank you."

"You have a meeting in—"

"I already set the reminder on my cellphone." She nodded, "thank you." She repeated.

Judging by how things had gone down in that shower a few weeks back, the redhead didn't want anyone nearby who could hear her. Claire bit on her lower lip and gently closed the door and locked it.

She slowly turned around and smiled at the sight of Owen shirtless just sitting there with a magazine in his hands. "Did you say something about having a friend over?" She pursed her lips.

The boner he was displaying behind that magazine made him nod.

The redhead smirked playfully and was about to step out of her heels when Owen stopped her, "No~" He shook his head, "you leave them on." He commanded.

Claire fixed it back on and straddled his lap while taking the magazine away from him, "Can I see him?" She asked about his friend.

Owen leaned back against the couch rest and let his hands rest on her round ass. The red dress she was wearing that day tight against her curves and driving him crazier than she already did.

"Momentarily." He murmured before brining one hand up her spine, his fingers flirting with the zipper in the back of her dress. He was trying to decide if he wanted to fuck her wearing that dress or take it off.

The redhead fixed her green eyes on his hazel ones and smiled softly at him, feeling his fingers brushing her long hair and tucking it behind her ear. She was gorgeous, it drove him insane. How could she have the softest of features but be so fierce and bossy? It did things to him, and the way his hard was pressing against her thigh gave it away.

Claire leaned against him and kissed him soundly, she moaned into his mouth after letting her tongue take control of their kiss. Owen let his one hand move from her ass to the small of her back and pushed her closer, his other one still playing with the ends of her long hair.

After a few seconds, he pulled back and adjusted. He used both his hands to bring her hair over one shoulder and with a soft smile he gently started to press small kisses down the naked side of her neck.

Claire closed her eyes and moaned softly at the feeling of his warm hungry lips nibbling on her freckled skin. She tilted her head to the side allowing him more access. She shifted slightly, making him groan. She smiled to herself and let her left arm rest against his shoulder while her right hand went down between them, and finding that bulge she tenderly started to massage it over his pants.

"Fuck, woman." He whimpered finding it hard to work on her neck while her fingers teased him like that.

"I want you so bad~" She groaned against his lips before slowly pecking them.

Owen allowed his hands to rest on her breasts over her dress and massage them, they were soft and felt so good. He leaned over and kissed down her cleavage before squeezing them firmly.

Claire moaned and by then her hands had paused the torture on his manhood and ran up his chest, she moaned softly feeling how strong he was.

His hands were now running up her thighs under her dress, and smiling curiously at her. He licked his lips and clipped his fingers around the edges of her panties, "You are a bad girl..." he shook his head.

She blushed and nibbled on her lower lip before shrugging.

"You said you had taken them off." He teased her before kissing her softly, his fingers slowly pulling those panties off.

"What's going to be my punishment for doing you like this?" She wondered, helping him remove her panties once they had been brought down to her knees.

Owen chuckled and slowly slid down the back rest and parted his legs, adjusting so he could give her what she wanted. "Come here," he grabbed her from the back of her neck and pulled her down before kissing her hungrily. His hands were once again on her breasts. He moaned letting his fingers slip under her bra. He had made his choice to take that dress off, have her naked.

His one hand found the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down. He was gentle when removing the red dress up over her head and fixing her hair afterwards. He unclasped her bra and once off, he let it drop onto the ground.

She smiled once she found herself naked on top of him. His lips kissing one of her breasts gently while his one hand massaged the other one, his tongue playful over her nipple making her giggle.

Claire was biting on her lower lip while working on undoing his belt and pulling his pants off. She managed to undress him, standing up for a second so his pants and briefs could come down to his feet and he could kick them off.

The redhead licked her lips at the sight of his large erection pointing up for her. She didn't waste time before straddling him again.

Owen adjusted and found a comfortable angle after sliding against the back rest, his hands rested on her waist, and hers around each side of his neck as they kissed. He could feel her warm breasts against his chest, making him growl before deepening the kiss; his tongue hungry for hers, almost as much as his entire body was for her.

He reached out for his throbbing friend and positioned it gently for her to ride it. Claire moaned, tilting her head back at the feeling of his thick shaft slowly penetrating her.

"God, babe..." He groaned, feeling how wet she really was for him. His shaft slipping inside of her with ease. She was still tight around him, the way her folds wrapped around his cock made him moan loudly.

The redhead groaned when he pulled out of her and back in before he could start a pace with his hips against her. They started with a slow rhythm, her hips quickly picking up on his lead. She rolled them against him, her lips kissing his gently before he took advantage of the position and buried his face against her perky breasts.

Owen moved his hands from her waist to around her ass and squeezed it firmly while keeping the pace steady. He was loving this; with each roll her hips followed, her breasts would bounce against his face.

He was buried deep inside of her, making her moan with each thrust his offered. Owen slid lower against the back rest, wanting to increase the pace and have her ride him hard. His hands made it back to her waist and he adjusted her frame before helping her bounce up and down against him, making each thrust faster, harder, and deeper.

He held her like this until her loud callings of his name started to fade into the struggle of finding a way to speak.

It took her about twenty minutes to ride him all the way to her release. She collapsed against him unable to catch her breath and her heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

Owen groaned feeling his own fill her, he moved his strong arm around her and with his other hand, he brushed her sweaty bangs off her the blushed skin of her face. He gently pressed a kiss on her forehead and adjusted wanting to keep her in his arms for a little while.

Claire smiled and looking up, she let him steal a couple of pecks from her.

Owen let his finger twirled around the ends of her hair while his other hand gently caressed her naked shoulder.

"Wanna go for round two?" She suggested, her fingers gently brushing down his cheek.

Her iPhone not giving him time to answer, announcing she had that one meeting to go to.

"Raincheck?" She frowned apologetically before pulling away from his embrace and fetching out for her panties and her bra so she could start getting dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sex is cool and all, but have you ever played with baby raptors?

Owen loved his three-month-old baby raptors, but he would rather have certain redhead bent over on her desk — or any table for that matter; he wasn't picky. It had really been that long since the last time they had been intimate and he couldn't really think of a meaningful encounter between the two since that one day when she had casually asked him to meet up in her office.

Truth was, they didn't talk outside the occasional set up to get together and get it on. The only thing he knew about her was how she liked it in bed, and it was the same way for her.

"That's what a fuck buddy is, buddy~" Barry laughed at him. Owen shook his head while he kept throwing small pieces of raw meat over to his pals the raptors. The babies running around the enclosure, they loved playtime — one very well earned after a couple of hours of intense training.

The former Navy man was having Claire Dearing withdrawals, but he was a stubborn man and didn't want to reach out, text her, and casually wonder if she wanted to hook up, "I know, but god~she makes me want to go for hours." He chuckled, if he had to be honest, no other woman had ever made him feel this way. "And three months without sex after having tap that...phew." He rubbed the back of his neck.

His friend curved an eyebrow, "Three months is not that long, you know..." He laughed, starting to get an idea of how active Owen's sex life had been outside the island. "You know there are more women in Nublar, right?" He suggested for him to look around, find one that could fuck about like rabbits and satisfy his needs.

"They are all ugly." He shook his head, sleeping with someone else not by the name of Claire Dearing was not an option.

Barry laughed and patted his shoulder, "You are... what do you Americans call it? she has your ass whipped." He shook his head and headed out of the enclosure, "I'm taking my lunch break, see you in a couple of hours." He announced still laughing.

Owen scoffed, he didn't even know if Barry knew how to use that slang correctly but it left him thinking. He didn't follow anyone's orders or demands. He was the one who was in charge and he did as he pleased. If she asked him to jump, he was not going to ask how high...(at least not anymore). It was time to turn the table around. He was in the mood to have her and she was going to come and give it to him.

That's what fuck buddies were for, it was a mutual convenience. Owen inched towards his desk, grabbing his cellphone he opened the iMessage conversation he had going with her. Her last message was old, but the thought of her panties being soaked for him was timeless and it always made him smile.

"Send nudes" He thought he was being oh-so-funny, but he was thinking with his dick. He even chuckled and kept his eyes on the screen waiting for her response.

The redhead was in the control center, her iPhone in her hand while she let her team there give her a daily update on how things were going around the park. She looked down after feeling it buzzing around her fingers and reading it was from Owen she smiled and opened the message. She rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation with the people in the control center.

Owen's hazel eyes lit up when he noticed she had read the message, "you are alive...good to know." He thought to himself, he leaned against the desk and sat on the edge of the corner. He waited for her to text back. It wasn't like he was legitimately waiting for a nude but if she would decide to take that literally he was not going to complain.

"Please :)" he sent after a couple of minutes.

The redhead looked down at the iPhone in her hand and seeing it was still Owen ignored the notification.

After five minutes the man gave up and sighed "rude." He shook his head. "Okay, recess is over!" He called out for all four baby raptors to bring their attention back to him.

* * *

It had been hours since he had texted Claire when his cell started buzzing in the back pocket of his jeans. He was on his way up to his bungalow after a hard day of training. He pulled it out and couldn't help but smile seeing she had decided to stop ignoring him. "I wish you could be under this table and taste what the thought of you does to me..."

Owen ran up inside and slammed the door behind him. He threw himself onto the couch and leaned against it, the shower he was desperate to take after sweating all day would have to wait, "what's the first thing that comes to mind when you think of me?" He asked, smiling to himself. He didn't know where she was, but he was glad he was home because he was in desperate need of this.

"The way you leave me sore and wanting more every time I see you." Claire was biting on her lower lip while typing this. The table she had referred to was the glass one in the conference room she was sitting at, the meeting she had been to for the past hour had been recently dismissed.

"If you didn't like ignoring me, that thought would be warm and recent in your head." He was a little bitter about how inconsistent their affair was.

Claire laughed, "you know I have a tight schedule..." She reminded him, hoping he wouldn't take it personal.

"That's not the only tight thing you have~" He groaned at the thought of her pussy and how much he had been missing it.

The redhead shook her head and nibbled on her lips, "if I close me eyes, I can feel you wrapped around it...tightly."

Owen chuckled and got comfortable on the couch, he undid his jeans after feeling how quick she had been able to arise him. This woman was going to be the death of him, "You got me all worked up and thick, baby girl."

Claire nibbled on her nail reading that last text. She had to adjust on her chair, "How thick?" She wondered.

"I can curled my fingers around it...you have it alerted and it's throbbing...calling for you."

The redhead crossed her legs under the table and gulped lightly, "I want you to stroke it, gently at first...just so it knows that I'm on my way."

Owen slowly slid his fingers down under his briefs and adjusted his erection after he kicked his jeans off, "don't tease~" He groaned. "Baby girl, you gotta slip your fingers inside of you~tell me how warm and wet you are for me..." He sent in a second text.

"That's for you to find out..." She texted before she started gathering her things and headed out of the building straight to her car. She was in the middle of texting Zara to clear her schedule for the rest of the evening when the notification banner of Owen's incoming text slid down on the top of her screen.

"I'll find out, alright... I'll use my tongue at first~take you on your word and taste the sweet depths of your pussy before I claim you from behind and make you scream until you lose your voice." It was time to show her who was in charge.

"Oh god..." Claire murmured to herself, her foot unconsciously pressing deeper on the gas pedal speeding up through the thick jungle on her way to his bungalow. She knew to head straight to the raptors paddock still under construction and just follow the path from there.

It took her ten minutes to make it. She bit on her lower lip and looked over to the bungalow he had clearly built up himself. She turned her car off and unbuckled her seatbelt. This was the first time she'd be in his property — his territory, and there was something animalistic about it that turned her on (more than she already was).

Owen was still on that couch, his legs parted and his briefs tight over the tent her texting had provoked in him. He curved his eyebrow the moment he saw that beautiful redhead at the door. He smirked feeling her soft laced panties hitting his chest the moment she threw them at him.

"I hope you know you aren't getting these back." Owen assured her while letting his rough finger pads feel the fabric for a second. He tied them around his wrist, keeping them close as the most precious trophy there was and slowly stood up from the couch.

Claire giggled and pushed the door closed behind her. She moaned feeling his hands firmly pulling her up from her butt cheeks and taking her to his bedroom. The man felt around for the zipper behind her pencil skirt and brought it down.

Owen threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He didn't have time to lose, he had been waiting for this for twelve weeks or so. He brushed his lips up her throat and allowed his hands to unbutton her blouse while their lips found each other and kissed in desperation.

All four hands working around to remove both their shirts, he left hers opened while Claire pulled his over his head and threw it to the side. Owen's lips were warm against her creamy chest, he peppered it with kisses down between her breasts and felt her breathing as they kept moving south.

He curved his fingers around the waist of her skirt and slowly started to pull it down her legs, her heels still on. He liked fucking her with those on. Owen adjusted and kneeled before her, he managed to removed her black skirt and let it drop on the floor by his bed.

Claire smiled from her spot, and gently rested the high heel of her shoe against his naked chest, pressing it against his strong pectoral. He chuckled and gently took her foot in his hands. The man peppered tender kisses around her ankle and slipped her leg over his shoulder, his body sliding against the mattress on his way to that moist core he had been craving.

The redhead giggled at the feeling of his scruff beard tickling along the inside of her leg. She bent her other leg up, the heel pressing against the mattress. Claire curved her hips up gently, her lips releasing a moan at the feeling of his breath against her sensible spot. He started slow, just teasing her at first. His lips barely brushing her before he used his hand to demand more space, parting her legs wider. It was time to feel her completely under his command, show her who was the alpha and who was in charge in the sack.

Owen nibbled on the inside of her thigh, making her whole body whimper. Claire reached out and let her fingers ran along his hair before trying to move his head to where she needed him most.

Owen abruptly took hold of both her wrists and pin her hands one on each side of her head. His eyes on hers before he kissed her gently, "Don't make me tie them up." He demanded, he was going to get to her when he said so.

Claire giggled challenging his authoritarian demand, "I'm not good at following orders." She teased him, pecking his lips soundly before she felt them rolling down to one of her breasts. He let go of her wrists and rested his hands on her waist, his lips kissing around that area of her breast her bra didn't cover. He moaned at the feeling of the soft warm skin of her breast against his lips.

He had decided to have her half dressed this time, she looked so sexy in that black bra and her silk blouse undone. He got distracted for a moment, wanting to kiss each of the freckles sparkled around her chest. They were so many, impossible to count, but he was determined to learn each one and tell them apart.

The redhead under his frame was melting and growing impatient, she was already ready for him the moment she made it to his bungalow and could do without the foreplay. Her thighs were burning and she could feel her body reacting to the time he was taking. She found her hand reaching for his neck, but he was quick to pin it back over her head.

"Owen~" She begged with a murmur, his lips retaking on their mission and nibbling her skin on their way down. He lied flat on his stomach, bringing her legs over both his shoulders feeling those sexy heels resting against the back of his shoulder blades. He took a few seconds to kiss and nibble on those heated thighs before he demanded for her to part her legs wide for him.

His tongue was gentle at first, taking its time in the upper side of her folds, teasing that sensible nub between them. He could feel the way her hips rolled upward at the feeling of his moist warm tongue penetrating her. She was dripping wet for him, and it made his erection throb against the mattress.

Claire found her nails clawing the sheet under her, a second felt like a minute and a minute like a second while Owen tasted every inch of the most intimate part of her body. She groaned loudly when he increased the pace, the way his tongue vibrated against her making her tilt her head back and moan with her throat.

Owen pulled back and adjusted, kneeling on the mattress. He slowly let his fingertips run up her body and helped her sit down, Claire now kneeling in front of him, he kissed her deeply, his hands cupping her breasts over her bra and massaged them tenderly. He let his lips explore her neck, tilting her head to the side and nibbling on her skin there.

He made her turn around, still kneeling in front of him and he moved closer. Owen wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and pressing her ass against the erection he was displaying under his briefs. He nibbled on her earlobe, his hands still massaging her breasts while his hard teased her from behind before letting go of her and removing his briefs. The redhead kept her eye closed and moaned feeling the throbbing tip of his cock pushing between her thighs.

She bit on her lower lip, he was following to the letter his last text. Her body shivered feeling his hand sliding down her spine, pressing so she could bend down and rest on her forearms. He positioned her to his liking and gently grabbed that large erection she had evoked on him. He aligned it with her entrance and let his hips roll up feeling it slide into her with ease, "Ngh—baby girl..." He set his hands on her hips and pulled her onto him, burring his length inside of her making her moan.

He started with a slow pace, letting his ears enjoy the sound her juices made against his shaft while he thrust in and out of her. Owen adjusted and managed to allow his lips kiss down her sweaty spine, pressing her harder against the mattress, going hard on her but still keeping it slow.

Claire had completely given to his lead, letting him control her body and inject pleasure into her with each roll her hips followed. He let his fingers move around her belly and kept her steady. The sound of her moans sparked his desired for her, making him go faster.

He didn't decrease his rhythm and pace until she collapsed on the mattress and he on top of her, both releasing that sexual hunger they felt for one another in a loud moan once reaching their orgasm.

Claire could feel her heart beating loud and fast against her chest and her lungs fighting to catch their breath. Owen shifted and rested on his bed next to her, locking her frame in his arms before she could try leave.

He brushed her sweaty hair off her face and kissed her gently a couple of times. The redhead smiling up at him, reached out and pushed his hair back.

"Are you hungry?" He wondered, his hazel eyes exploring her blushed face. He was finding ways to keep her around for more than just the heated session of sex she had come for, why? He didn't know.

Claire laughed and shook her head, "no~I should get going though." She sat on his bed and tucked her red hair behind her ears.

"C'mon! I have pudding, chocolate pudding!" He grinned.

"You are so cute." She laughed and shook her head before she reached out for his wrist in order to untie her panties and put them back on.

"No, you can't have them back~you gave them to me, they are mine now." He reminded her, his lips gently pecking hers before kissing up her jaw and nibbling on her earlobe.

Claire moaned softly, closing her eyes at the tender feeling of his lips kissing her, "I need them so I can go back to work." She explained reaching out but he pulled his arm back.

"Not my problem." He shrugged.

The redhead sighed, "would you be interested in making it your problem if I exchange them for something else?" She playfully wondered.

"I'm listening..."

"What's your price?" She pursed her lips.

"I don't know, you can stay and have some chocolate pudding with me." He insisted.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "what are you waiting for? You should have been back with that damn pudding by now." She teased him.

He grinned happily and pecked her lips a couple of times before he trotted over to the kitchen, leaving the redhead in his bed checking out his firm naked ass as he did.

In less that ten minutes he was back, it had been already dark by the time Claire had made it over and now that the room was quiet, she could hear the sound of crickets outside. The man slid under the covers next to her and handed her one of the glasses he had brought with him. The man slipped his arm around her shoulders and shifted closer.

Owen had always been the kind of guy who started getting dressed after finishing and took off, but for Claire he was soft and he wanted to cuddle her and keep her close for a little while.

The redhead spooned some of her pudding and nibbled on it before moaning softly, "this is actually good." She took another bite, "don't tell me you made it." She nibbled on her lower lip, tasting the sweet left on it.

"No." He chuckled, "it's Swiss Miss, I just felt you deserved more than a plastic cup so I poured it over to a glass."

"Awe~" She kissed his cheek gently before she kept eating her after-sex snack.

"You are not really going back to work, are you?" Owen took her pudding away from her and slowly started to devour her lips, the redhead moaning and welcoming his tongue into her mouth.

"Yes, I am..." She pulled back slightly.

"It's eight!"

"Yes, but someone kept me distracted and I need to catch up on some things..." She explained.

"C'mon, stay the night... it'll be fun! I'll make us some dinner, we can have some fun in the shower, and you know..."

Claire tilted her head and curved an eyebrow, "and cuddle?" She laughed.

"Noooo." He scoffed, "unless you want to~then yes; cuddle."

The redhead chuckled and shook her head, "I have to go." She turned him down. "But now that you discovered how to text first, you should do it more often, maybe call me sometime." She teased him before kissing him softly.

"And you can keep those, I'll let you spend the night up thinking about how I'm out there commando because of you."


	9. Chapter 9

Claire was known to be three minutes late to everything, it didn't matter if it was a business meeting or a personal matter. Even if she was determined to make it on time, something would happen and hold her back. Regardless, she always had at least three reminders set up in order to make sure she left in time and tried her best to be punctual.

The first reminder was her Outlook, this one popping up the reminder twenty minutes ahead of time. She knew to stop what she was working on and save everything that might need to be. The second reminder was Siri, this one was ten minute later. By then, she should be gathering all her things and made sure she had all she needed with her and be ready for the meeting. And the last one was her assistant, Zara who would come to her office and remind her that she should be leaving now if she wanted to make it on time to the conference room where her boss, Simon Masrani, and the rest of the attendees would be waiting.

The redhead smiled with a nod and thanked her. She fixed her jacket and brushed her hair with her fingers, adjusting it over her shoulders. It seemed that for the first time since she had step foot in Nublar, Claire Dearing will be on time to something.

This expectations were shut down the moment she stepped out of the Innovation Center, "god~I'm going to he so late." She mumbled to herself seconds before feeling Owen's lips pecking hers and handing her a hot Starbucks.

"Ah~c'mon!" The man already knew that face she was offering. Those green eyes looking at him apologetically while she nibbled on her lips and hoped he would understand. She had been giving him that face for the past two weeks. That made it four months, four months since he had been hired and the most valuable time Owen had been able to spend with her was during the tour she had given him on his first day.

"I have a meeting, and I'm officially running late." She checked the time on her wristwatch before giving her coffee a sip.

"Me too, remember?" He ran his arm around her waist walking down the stairs with her and following her to her car. "It's about the new paddock for my girls. I hate this kind of crap and find it unnecessary—" he started, making a pause after taking in the face she had offered him. "But, hey at least that means I get to be near you for an hour without you fleeing after two minutes."

"This is unfair." She shook her head. She really hated it when he threw to her face that she couldn't give him more than she already did, "I told you from the start I'm not—"

"I remember~" He cut her off, his index finger resting against her lips, Claire wrapped her fingers around it and let her teeth bit on it.

"We are having fun, right?" She smiled, her eyes hoping to find some enthusiasm in his face.

Owen slowly smiled back and nodded his head. He had it bad for her and at this point, he would take whatever she had to offer. "Can I have a ride? I'm running late." He nudged her.

Claire licked her lips and unlocked the passenger's seat for him to slide in. Once inside, they both buckled up and Claire headed to their destination.

* * *

The Mercedes-Benz that InGen had provided the redhead was slowly parked into one of the couple spaces the building featured. Claire turned her car off and after unbuckling, she checked the time on her wristwatch. They were ten minutes late but to her relief, they were the first there. She had gotten a brief e-mail from her boss saying he had been caught up with Dr. Wu but will be driven over soon. The meeting had now been pushed over thirty minutes.

She smiled, so far it seemed she'd be on time after all, "The meeting was pushed, any idea how we can kill twenty minutes without moving from here?" She asked out loud, her eyes slowly moving up before facing Owen whom was grinning her way, already un buckling his seatbelt and pushing his seat back.

Claire giggled watching him leaning forward, his hand looking for the handle under the front side of her seat and slowly pulled it back. She carefully parted her legs feeling his hand moving up her calf. Owen chuckled and adjusting, he let his lips brush up her jawline, "come here, baby girl~"

"Yes, Daddy~" The redhead carefully moved around and straddled him, her hand finding the handle on the side of the seat, leaning it back lightly. Owen smiled up, his fingers brushing her long hair and tucking it behind her ear before connecting his lips with hers.

Claire moaned softly, feeling his teeth tenderly nibbling on her lower lip. She gulped, his lips slowly brushing down her throat while one of his hands traveled down her back and gently squeezed her butt cheek. She smiled against the kiss before deepening it. They started slowly, building up that urgency with each passing second.

Freckled hands massaged his firm abdomen before Claire pressed her breast gently against his chest. Owen groaned, both his hands now on her ass pushing her closer to him.

"Nng...hey there~" She wiggled softly straddling his lap, his erection pressing against her thigh.

"He is very happy to see you~" Owen groaned, his hands on her waist positioning her before they slowly move up her stomach and let them rest on her breasts. He didn't lose a second before massaging them, softly squeezing them. He didn't know what it was, but he had never felt a pair of boobs like hers.

Claire giggled and nibbling on his chin, she let her one hand blindly go looking for that handle again, she slowly leaned the seat farther down, "I want to play with it." The redhead breathed desperately against his lips. She didn't wait for permission and with that said, she undid his jeans. "Kiss me~" She moaned into Owen's lips whom immediately did as told.

The man moaned with his throat at the touch of her warm fingers against the hard tip of his erection, his teeth biting on her lip before tilting his head back against the seat. The redhead's lips kissing down his throat and nibbling on his Adam's apple. His grip around her breasts tighten once Claire started to stroke him.

"You know...if it weren't for the space limitation—" She murmured once her lips were against his ear, the tip of her tongue poking into it. "I would kneel down and suck on it, let you choke me with it." She teased him.

Owen forgot how to talk after that confession, but the way his cock throb against her fingers let her know how good that sounded and how he wouldn't stop her if she tried it.

"God~!" He finally managed to moan out, his hips adjusting on that car seat while her hand kept pumping his shaft, "baby girl..." He murmured, his hands undoing the first three buttons of her blouse before pulling it out of her skirt. He kissed the bits of naked skin of her breasts and licked up between them up to her collarbone.

His hands traveling on the side of her thighs under her skirt, his fingers ready to pull her panties off and give her what she wanted.

"Easy, cowboy..." She teased him, they didn't have time for that. Not that it matter, since the twenty minutes were up even if she hadn't noticed. "But you put a pin on that, you'll be able to pull them off, rip them apart, or do as you please with them tonight... how does that sound?" She murmured pecking his lips, she wanted him. She wanted to feel him deep and rough.

Owen gulped and nodded his head, "I'm fucking you all night long, you hear me..." He howled, curving his hips up at the way her fingers felt around his cock and how she was increasing the speed.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Daddy~" She kissed him softly, leaning down against him while his hands squeezed her butt cheeks tightly.

He let his tongue express how hungry he was for her, how desperate to feel the wetness between her folds and how the barrier her panties had between their bodies was driving him nuts.

It was a loud tap against the window what made the redhead jump and hit her head with the top of the car, "Shit—-!" She pulled her hand out of Owen's jeans and rolled back to her seat.

Owen's eyes huge while he zipped his jeans up, the view of the park's owner outside the car enough to calm his throbbing erection and hide down.

"Claire~" Simon sang teasing her, shaking his index finger at her. "We are waiting for you, Claire." He tapped the window again, the redhead was buttoning her blouse and fixing her hair.

"Can you hand me some pocketbac please?" She asked Owen while refreshing her lipstick through the rearview mirror, "it's in my purse."

Owen started looking around for it, finally finding it behind the driver's seat where they had placed it to get it out of the way. Claire cleaned her hands and in two minutes was stepping out of the car along with Owen before fixing her blouse and skirt.

"Sir." Owen nodded and walked ahead of them, letting her have some privacy with the boss not sure what he was going to tell her about the little behavior they had been caught in.

"Mr. Masrani..." Claire was blushing red and nibbling on her lower lip, "I—"

"You should know better than anyone that this is not appropriate in park premises and during work hours." He reminded her. He had never had any sort of disciplinary concerns with the redhead before.

"Yes, sir." She frowned. If only he knew that her office had seen it and heard it all by then. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She was very careful with her choice of words. Was she sorry it had happened? Absolutely not, she was wearing a pair of soaked panties that gave her away. She was just sorry they had been caught.

"We will talk this further later." He nodded, letting her walk ahead up to the conference room where the rest of the attendees were patiently waiting.

* * *

The motive of the meeting was to have the side InGen project on the raptors be synced with their already well established park. Each project very independent from one another, even if the behavior analysis Owen was working on had nothing to do with their attractions in the park, the paddock— which will soon be handed over to him, was still in the island and its expenses would come out of the park's budget.

Claire knew she had no saying in this. She had an annual budget and now she had to include the paddock's maintenance, food for four medium size predators, and assigned some cleaning staff to it. So instead of getting mad that she had to do this without even having clearance to know what the project was about, she was getting distracted with something else, or better say... someone else.

The redhead was sitting at one end of the wooden table, Owen was at the corner on her right. Everything had started when the sticky feeling he had left in her kept getting her distracted.

Claire had her phone under the table, the bright of the screen all the way down. Years of sending e-mails from her cellphone were finally playing off. She was able to type on the keyboard without looking, her eyes focus on the meeting going on.

"I can feel the tip of your cock slowly fucking me...what are you going to do about that?" She looked down for a second, just to make sure she had typed everything correctly and autocorrect wasn't about to play her some tricks. She pressed send. Once Owen's cellphone buzzed against the table, she nibbled on her lower lip.

He unlocked it, the redhead smiling watching him choke. The rest of the table turned to look at him. The man beside him gently patting his back thinking that would help, "I'm fine now, thanks." He nodded before clearing his throat and reaching out for his glass of water and gulped almost half of it.

His eyes fell on the redhead who was pretending to focus her attention on the person who was talking, "make sure I bury it deep inside your pussy..." He could play this game, and hopefully better than her.

Claire had her phone resting on her lap, she didn't move her eyes from the meeting until it buzzed. The redhead casually looked down and smiled reading his response. "I wish you could reach under the table and finger me, I'd do it myself but what's the fun in that...when you are right there?"

After a few seconds her sight went back to paying attention and even asked a question about the matter. "Don't get me wrong, that pussy is **_mine_** , you leave me no other alternative but to encourage you on it."

Owen brushed his fingers through the back of his neck, "If you see me closing my eyes, just know that's because you have me dripping, that it will slip in smoothly...and suddenly, one finger wouldn't do."

"If you were looking to wake it up and build a tent of its own, you succeeded" He shifted, the redhead giggling watching him reached under the table with his hand.

"Can I help?" She texted back. After about a minute, Owen widen his eyes, he coughed and cleared his throat. He felt his body pushing the chair closer against the table and sitting on the edge of his chair. Claire had dropped her heel, her foot had slid under his balls, wiggling them playfully.

She had to push her chair against the table, also. Those toes sneakily massaging his balls. Owen parter his legs the best he could and fought really hard not to tilt his head back and just gave in.

Claire slid so she could sit at the edge of her chair, mirroring him. That barefoot of hers blindly feeling around the hard on he was trying to keep down.

Owen reached out for her foot and gently massage it before releasing it. The redhead brushed it through his inner thighs and kept playing it over the tight bulge that had formed under his jeans.

After five minutes, Owen abruptly pushed his chair back, stealing everyone's attention once again. "Please excuse me." He apologized and ran off out of that conference room.

Mr. Masrani turned to look at the redhead. She had already slid her heel back on. She nibbled on the tap of her pen and shrugged casually, but still unable to hide the mischievous side smirk in her face.


End file.
